Steven Universe
Steven Universe (or Steven) is a DLC Character in Shining Star Heroes. He's originally from Steven Universe. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond, and the first and only member of human descent, and hybrid nature of the protagonist team the Crystal Gems and the newest member of the Great Diamond Authority. A human-Gem hybrid as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly dark brown hair and full black irises. Steven is slightly tall and he has a physical neck. He has blue jeans and red sandals, but his shirt is now a bright blue color with a yellow star in the center, and he also wears a pink varsity jacket with white trims. Personality hi sisters Steven hates his caretakers — Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl — and considers them losers. He wants to be a great villian just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. If you want to look for more information of Steven, why not try ''Steven Universe/Personality''. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Steven is capable of using magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and the control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control of them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he first fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". Steven is also capable of shapeshifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He has not been able to change his form entirely, but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in "Steven's Birthday", where he is able to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. Despite being educated in an isolated environment and never attending conventional school, he possesses a good deal of knowledge not only on general topics, but also in scientific and technical fields like physics, chemistry, and geography due to being educated by the highly intellectual Pearl. However, due to the Crystal Gems' own obliviousness about some human activities, he is quite oblivious about some social terms, like "nuclear family". The prime example is during his conversation with Connie about a family gathering in which Connie mentions the concept of a nuclear family, which makes Steven think that she thinks the Crystal Gems are radioactive. Another example is that when Connie introduces Steven to her favourite novel series, Steven had no idea about the order of the books in the series and was reading them out of order. The final battle with Spinel in Steven Universe: The Movie shows him at the peak of his abilities as he fights her one on one, showing that he has grown exceptionally skilled since he was a child, able to either withstand or counter everything Spinel throws at him. Skillset/Unique Abilities * Superhuman Speed: As shown in "Greg the Babysitter", Steven has the power to travel faster than any normal human. * Superhuman Durability: As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and "Bismuth", Steven is more durable than what his human physiology and stature would lead to believe. Befitting his nature as a half quartz Gem, his body can take a great amount of punishment, as seen when Amethyst swings him down from the air and into the floor of the Ancient Sky Arena, he is able to stand up and continue fighting despite being seen with torn clothes, scratches, and bruises. * Intelligence: Though never directly stated, Steven is shown to be extremely intelligent in his own right. He is a natural problem solver, as most of his early adventures relied on him using intelligence and creativity to get himself out of trouble without the use of his powers. He is also able to converse with the highly intelligent Connie on an equal footing since they first met. For much of the early series, his intelligence was overshadowed by his immaturity, something that has faded as he has matured and shown how deeply he thinks about things, particularly what he has learned about Rose Quartz, even though he actively tries not to. * Shield Proficiency: Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Because Steven's powers are maternal in nature, he is required to feel a strong need to protect and help others to call his shield out. Early on, he has little to no control over how to summon it, only calling it forth by chance or when in mortal danger. As of "Sworn to the Sword", Steven is now able to not only summon his shield with little effort but also increase its size at will. He appears to have become quite skilled in wielding it as he was able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble and defend against Pearl's strikes. Unlike some other Gems, instead of "pulling" his shield out of his gemstone, it appears over his arms similar to Garnet's gauntlets appearing over her hands. As of "Friend Ship", he has become completely capable of summoning his shield at any moment he requires it, even being able to scale his shield large enough to defend the Crystal Gems. It should be noted, however, that overuse of his shield exhausts Steven (such as using it three times in one day). The shield is remarkably durable, the greatest testament of its durability is shown in "The Return" when it was able to withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship. As of "Crack the Whip" Steven can summon his Shield as many times as he wants without tiring, even summoning more than one.This shows that his exhaustion was possibly due to inexperience. The shield also has reflective properties strong enough to reflect a laser fired from a scanning Robonoid, as seen in "Off Colors". * Projectile Shield: Steven, when in great excitement, can shoot his shield as a projectile with great speed and power. In "Friend Ship," he weaponizes it as a ranged attack against Peridot, hitting her in the head with enough accuracy to temporarily stun her. In "Crack the Whip" Steven throws two shields at once in a sparring match with Connie. As seen in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand. His shield also has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as solid rock before returning back to him, hitting Amethyst in the process, showing Steven's growing skill in this technique. The shield may also have potential to damage metal, as seen in it's debut in "Gem Glow," where Steven got so excited, he accidentally had it ricochet off the roof, floor, and walls of the house on the Crystal Temple, until it hit Steven's TV, impaling and damaging it. * Shield Vibration: On certain occasions that Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. In "Ocean Gem," it destabilizes Lapis Lazuli's water clones when a ball of water hit Steven's shield. It also seems to play a brief role in "Sworn to the Sword," when a Holo-Pearl attacks his shield, and it promptly deactivates (the same sound in the former episode can be heard as it does). ** Dual Wielding: As seen in "Crack the Whip", Steven is able to manifest more than one shield. * Healing: Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems. Peridot asked Steven to fix the Homeworld Warp with his saliva in "Catch and Release". Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones as seen when he healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem". * Phytokinesis: Like his mother, Steven possesses limited control and influence over plant life. Using his healing saliva, Steven is able to grow sentient and sapient flora by licking plant seeds. In "Watermelon Steven", Steven discovers he has the ability to grow sentient flora in the form of watermelons shaped like himself. They acted as his bodyguards, but they are not directly under his control, and the Watermelon Stevens ignore his orders and attack whoever they think is threatening him, suggesting that he doesn't have full mastery of this ability thus far. It seems that this has changed, as once Pumpkin was brought to life, it was completely non-hostile and possessed its own opinions of others. It is also possible that, in the case of Pumpkin, Steven had full knowledge of the ability and thus control over it, whereas in the case of the Watermelon Stevens, it was accidental. * Bubble Shield: Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble, as shown in "Bubble Buddies". The bubble encases him and others that he is protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword", it is shown that Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, as he instinctively summons his bubble to protect himself and Connie due to his wariness of Holo-Pearls as a result of the events in "Steven the Sword Fighter". In "Nightmare Hospital", it is shown that Steven can expand his bubble to push away enemies. In "I Am My Mom", Steven used his bubble to free himself and his friends from Topaz, though it required a great deal of concentration to do so. In "Bubble Buddies" and "Bubbled", it is implied that the bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, as Steven and Connie could survive in the bubble for hours despite it being air-tight, and Steven is even able to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. It's ability can be used for Spike Bubble, Long-Ranged Bubble, Expand & Shrink, Popping and other stuff. * Astral Projection: It is shown in the episode "Reunited", that if Steven is knocked out through exterior means, his mind will go into an astral dimension while his body remains comatose. Nobody from the physical dimension could hear him, however, when he phased through them, he was able to communicate with them. It is unknown how Steven can return to the physical world on his own. * Speed of Descent Regulation: As shown in "Steven Floats" Steven, like Rose Quartz, can levitate his body and even manipulate its gravity based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he descents much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slow, no matter how large. This also allows him to jump higher than normal, having been able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. It was first seen in "Rose's Scabbard" as Steven leaps to a floating land island to reach Pearl, however, her turning to suddenly look at him causes him to break in concentration and fall to catch himself on the island's roots. Steven is shown to have some control over his powers in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and in "Monster Reunion" when he easily leaps up to get to Centipeetle's bubble and safely descend again. He displays his ability to jump extreme distances again in "Steven's Dream", when attempting to catch Blue Diamond's ship, but is blasted back by the ship taking off. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz 2.0. * When fused with Garnet, they form Sunstone. * When fused with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Obsidian. Trivia * Steven is the only character to have most of the abilities except for Empathic Telepathy, Mind Transfer and Mind Link. The others were Pearl. * Pearl is the only character which is not part of SSH's fictional world. * Pearl is one of the Crystal Gems who appeared in Shining Star Heroes. The others were Garnet, Amethyst and Steven. * Steven likes Spriggy & Liansha. * Although Connie doesn't appear, he is mentioned in Level 4 along with Stevonnie when they accidentally fused. ** This takes place after the Diamond Days arc where Yellow Diamond (or possibly Blue Diamond) cannot allow fusions in the ball meaning that Stevonnie ends up throwing into the Prison Tower. * If you complete Shining Star Heroes with the Crystal Gems in any order, it will unlock a Special Ending. * Steven can teleport anywhere in levels, however, it doesn't appear in the Steven Universe series. * In Shining Star Heroes, Steven has the same 16 year old outfit from ''Steven Universe: The Movie ''instead of his regular 12-14 year old outfit. ** That's why it's due to a continuity of the timeline which is basically Level 2 Canon. Category:Shining Star Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters that's not part of SSH Fictional Universe Category:Protagonists